


i can't read this

by buoyantsaturn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, Pre-Relationship, does this count as crack, i dont wanna spoil the ending so i cant put too much in the tags, its dumb yall, this is 450 words of nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/buoyantsaturn
Summary: this is based on a real actual event that happened to me last week





	i can't read this

**Author's Note:**

> this is garbage and alabanda made me write it thanks  
> title from good ol' ei

Head Counselor meets had gotten overwhelmingly packed ever since the addition of all of the new cabins for the minor gods. Of course, Nico would have hated the meetings when there were only ten or so campers at each meeting, but double that? He was amazed that anybody could even pay attention for the hours that the meetings seemed to last. 

Generally, Nico sat in the very back, as far away from everyone else as he could manage, so that he could zone out in peace until he could leave - zone out and stare at Will Solace, that is, not that he would  _ ever _ admit to it. He just happened to be staring in that general direction when he lost focus, that’s all!

Unfortunately for him, there had been an emergency in the infirmary, and so Will showed up a few minutes late to the meeting. Which meant that he was the last to arrive, and there was only one seat left. Right next to Nico. In the back of the room. Away from everyone else.  _ Just him and Will. _

He smiled at Nico when he sat down beside him. Nico slumped in his seat and glanced away before Will could see the color rising on his cheeks.

But Nico couldn’t help himself. He tried to stop it, but he kept glancing at Will out of the corner of his eye, finally close enough to count his freckles - except he kept losing count every time Will caught him staring.

After what felt like an hour, the meeting still wasn’t over, and Nico heard Will sigh beside him. They both turned to look at each other at the same time, and Nico tried to look away, but Will leaned toward him.

“What?” Nico whispered.

Will didn’t respond, just grinned and held out his hand toward Nico.

_ “What?” _ Nico whispered again, feeling his face start to heat up.

“Come on,” Will said, and stretched his hand out further. 

Hesitantly, Nico reached over, his fingers brushing against Will’s, and a shock passed between them. Nico jerked his hand back.

“Oh!” Will said, still smiling. “We sparked!”

Nico rolled his eyes, hoping that his face hadn’t caught fire. “Is that all you wanted? To shock me?”

“Nope, just a happy accident,” Will replied, and held out his hand again, wiggling his fingers. “Come on, please?”

Once again, Nico slowly reached out to grab Will’s hand, and Will locked their fingers together.

Suddenly, he said, “One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war!” and he wrapped his thumb around Nico’s, pinning it down.

Nico stared back at him dumbfoundedly. “What?”

Will grinned. “Wanna go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
